1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical distribution panels, and more particularly relates to an improved enclosure for such panels which is adaptable to indoor or outdoor use and which can be used with different types of circuit breakers.
2. Background Information
Electrical distribution panels or load centers are used widely in residential and commercial applications. The distribution panels house electrical circuit breakers within an enclosure. In conventional designs, different types of enclosures are provided for indoor and outdoor use. Outdoor enclosures are waterproof in order to conform with NEMA 3R standards, while indoor enclosures are not waterproof and conform with NEMA 1 standards.
In order to provide a waterproof or rain proof seal, conventional outdoor distribution panel enclosures typically comprise a box made of folded sheet metal having a separate top piece which covers the folded seams. An internal panel covers the front of the box and includes openings for access to the electrical circuit breakers. A separate front cover which is hinged underneath the top cover of the enclosure can be rotated into a closed position covering the entire front surface of the box. While such conventional waterproof designs meet NEMA 3R standards, they comprise a relatively large number of components and are relatively costly to fabricate.
Prior art indoor distribution panel enclosures typically comprise a box made of folded sheet metal and a separate cover fastened to the front of the box having openings for access to the circuit breakers. In addition, many indoor distribution panel enclosures comprise a front door which can be opened and closed for access to the circuit breakers. The folded metal boxes of such enclosures typically have corner seams which allow water to enter. In addition, the front covers are attached to the boxes in such a manner that allows water penetration.
Most residential and light commercial circuit breakers in current use have two different configurations. One type of circuit breaker has a 1 inch wide breaker pole and includes heels which are inserted underneath a support clip attached to the rear panel of the enclosure. Another type of circuit breaker has a 3/4 inch wide breaker pole and includes hooks which are fastened over a support bracket attached to the rear of the enclosure. Due to the different types of circuit breakers conventionally used, prior art distribution panel enclosures have been designed differently depending on the particular type of circuit breaker to be mounted therein. Thus, in addition to different designs for indoor and outdoor use, conventional distribution panel enclosures have been designed differently depending on the type of circuit breaker to be used.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing and other deficiencies of the prior art.